


Mafia Love

by IrishRose2004



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, mafia, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishRose2004/pseuds/IrishRose2004
Summary: Usually when two teens fall in love during the 1920's everything is easy, right? Not when your family and your boyfriend's family are two rivaling Mafia groups.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem innocent because of beliefs back in the 1920's but this will have underage nudity and 'messing around'. If you don't like that stuff just don't read it. Thank you!

My name is Juliet Rose, I was born into a powerful mafia family known as the Rose Mafia. I grew up to learn what it means to be a mafia wife, the classic housewife that a man would love, but I didn't want that. I wanted to learn, to work, to make my own way. But father didn't want that. My father wanted me to be his perfect little princess that will someday turn into a queen, just like my mother did, but the mafia isn’t something for me. I wanted more.

I was a school student, I went to Love Peak High School, I was only 16, after school I decided to go to the market. I needed to get some honey for a pie my mother was making. As I walked through the crowded area, I bumped into a stranger, a handsome stranger. His cold, blue eyes pierced my soul as he looked at me. I was so distracted that I didn’t notice that I dropped my books and papers. The man kneeled down and started picking them up, I started to do the same. Once everything was picked up, we stood up at the same time. He gave me a warm smile, “be careful next time, love..” He said lightly before he walked off into the crowd. He had an Italian accent that was so perfectly blended with his English you could barely tell that he was born here. I was mad at myself as I walked off to the honey stand, I didn’t ask his name or get to say thank you. I just feel like I’ll never see him again. 

The next night my father walked into my room. "Juliet, my dear," He said lightly, he really didn't bother to knock, "we are going to a party tonight, and I want you to come with us this year. It's time for you to find a suitor and I think there will be some eligible men there." He said simply with a small smile. I rolled my eyes, "Father I don't need a husband right now, I would like to finish school first, you know this." I told him, he only crossed his arms, "Juliet...we talked about this and I will not argue, we are still taking you if you want to or not." Before I could say another word, he left the room. I sighed, walking over to my closet, I pulled out one of my nicest dresses and check the time, 4:37 pm, I have almost an hour. I got ready, did my hair, some of my makeup and stared at myself in the mirror. I saw a young lady staring back at me. I gave myself a slight smile, even if I'm not looking for a suitor, at least I get to get out of the house. Once the time was right, my father's security guard took us to the dance hall. It was beautiful, the lights and music that was in the air created the atmosphere. I decided to walk off on my own and look around. Along the wall there were beautiful paintings, they reminded me of the ones at my grandmother's house. More guests were arriving, some I have never seen before, some I have seen from my father's meetings, but one man caught my eye. It looked like the man from the market!

He was a good looking man with slicked back, curly hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be with Mr.Faulk and Mrs.Faulk of the Henderson Mafia. He might be their son, he's a great mixture of the two beautiful people. I stayed in my area, looking at the paintings when I heard a voice behind me. "Hello miss." The voice said it sounded warm and kind. I turned around to be face to face with the Faulks' son. He looked better up close. "Hello sir, can I help you?" I asked, hoping he wasn't like the other guys at this party, just looking for a young girl to play with. "Well, you could, this party is boring and really I couldn't find anyone else to talk to...so I came up to you. The name is Victor, Victor Faulk." He introduced himself like a pro, he held out his hand, I took it. "Juliet...Juliet Rose."   
"The Rose family, hm?" He asked, he smoothly took her hand and gave it a light kiss before letting it go. His hand was soft, almost like soft snow, cold but nice. I nodded at his question, “Yes, that’s my family…” Is he trying to get information on us..? I ask myself, I still wanted to trust him though. “And you must be part of the Henderson mafia.” He looked surprised, I guess he didn’t expect me to know. “How did you know that?” He asked, leaning up against the wall with a small smirk on his face. “Well...I know how your family works Mr. Faulk, and you should know that I’m not sharing my family information with you.” I crossed my arms, like hell am I letting this guy get pass me like that. “O-oh no miss, it was nothing like that, can’t I talk to a beautiful lady like you?” He asked, “may I be excused?” He asked again. “You may,” I said watching him runoff. He seemed to go off into the crowd on the dance floor, I couldn’t see him. I went back to my original spot that I started the night at. Soon he came back, “I’m sorry for that sudden leave, would you at least like to dance?” He asked, holding out his hand. Another chance to hold his hands, I decided to take. I gave him a slight nod and the two of us went out onto the floor. 

We glided across the dance floor, he was one of the best dancers that I have ever danced with. He seemed to be almost staring at me at this point, it was getting weird. “Are you going to stare at me the whole time we dance?” He jumped a little, “Oh, I’m sorry miss.” “You know that you don’t have to call me miss...call me Juliet, there is no need to be too formal.” I teased, he just seemed more relaxed. “I just don’t talk to women like you often…” I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks, he was so innocent it seemed. “Hey, I don’t think our families would like to see us together right now...should we move somewhere private? The garden maybe…?” He nodded and started to lead the way. “As you wish m’lady.” The two of us walked out to the garden and sat down on the stone bench. It was dark out, you could see the stars. It was quiet until I decided to speak again, “I haven’t seen you around before...especially not at school, do you go to school?” He laughed, it made me kind of feel foolish, of course he goes to school! “Of course I do, there is this new thing going around called ‘homeschooling’, it’s so much better than actual school.” I could tell he felt proud.

It seemed interesting, home school? It seemed almost like private schooling but less formal. “That sounds better than regular school, who teaches you?” He thought for a moment, “Well, my parents do, mostly my mother though. My father is too busy to do something like school.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at the watch on his wrist. “We should get back to our parents but it was great formally meeting you Juliet.” He said, standing up, I had to stop him. “Meet me after school at the school gates, we can talk more then.” He turned to look at me and gave me his usual warm smile. “Sounds like a plan love, see you tomorrow.” He walked back inside, leaving me to the chill of the night. Soon after I walked inside, but he was nowhere to be seen, neither was his parents, I guess he left. After a few minutes, my family did the same, I could get Victor out of my head. His eyes, his hair, his skin, his scent, his accent, it all filled my head. Even as I tried to sleep, all I could think about was seeing him tomorrow. All it did was put butterflies in my stomach, billions and billions of butterflies. Of course, only the future will tell me what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series may seem innocent at the moment but will have underage sex. If you don't like that, please move on.

The next morning arrived and I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It really seemed like last night was a dream, the greatest dream I could ever dream. I got out of bed and put on my uniform, putting in an extra dress so I could look nice for Victor when I meet him. I went downstairs to find my parents in their office, they seemed to be planning something but, as usual, I could care less. I grabbed some breakfast and started my way to school. Once on arrival, I met up with my friend, Grace, and told her about Victor. “You won’t believe the night I had-” I was cut off by her talking, “did you finally meet a man?” She asked, how did she know? “Look, this wasn’t any man, it seemed like he was trying to get in on my family secrets,” I whisper to her. Grace was about a year older than me. Short, blonde hair and green eyes, the men usually went after her. She has been issued to be the heir to her family’s business since her father didn’t have any sons. She obviously knows more than me on stuff like this. She gave me a frown, “you are suspicious of every man you meet, can’t you give this guy a rest? What his name anyways? Is he in a…” She looked around before she talked again, “business?” She asked I rolled my eyes. “Yes, of course, why would be at that party if he wasn’t? Look, his name is Victor Faulk and he seems like a nice guy but I can’t just fall for a guy like some idiotic princess.” Grace just seemed to stare at me for a moment until she finally spoke. “Victor Faulk, the bachelor, the guy that every girl in every business wants to have but he’s so isolated that he doesn’t understand it Victor Faulk?” She asked, what was she talking about? I never heard of those stupid titles. I guess I was somewhat isolated myself when it came to men so I guess it makes sense I wouldn’t know, but...every girl? 

“People seriously call him that?” I asked, Grace kind of laughed. “You have to be kidding me, you don’t know and you’re the one he chooses?” He sighed, “it isn’t that big of a deal, I just want to talk to him before I can trust him.” The bell rang, finally, the two of us walked to the class and the day started. A day full of more daydreaming and boredom. Once the day was over I ran to the bathroom to get changed and then I went out to meet Victor. Before he could see me, I observed him from afar. He had his usual slick back hair but he was wearing a different suit, it had a white button-up shirt, but some of the buttons were undone, his blazer was this deep black color that made him stick out from the other man walking down the sidewalk. I walked out from my hiding space and met up with him, I seemed to give him a scare when I did. He turned to look at me and seemed to calm down. “Ah, hello Juliet, shall we?” He asked, he seemed to hold out his arm for me to take. I nodded and the two of his linked arms, walking down the sidewalk. “And what would you like to do today?” He asked me, I actually didn’t think this far, I had to think of something. “Shouldn’t you pick?” I asked, really just saying the first thing that popped into my head. He chuckled, “Shouldn’t you? You were the one that asked me, I hoped you had something planned.” He teased, I hated that. I thought for another moment, the park should be nice, and the students should be there either. “How about the park?” I suggested, he seemed to think for a moment but quickly answered. “Actually, let’s go there, haven’t been there for a while.” Great, he agreed on it. I felt some relief. The two of us walked to the park, it was just like I wanted, empty. The two of us began to walk, it was silent, almost awkward even. 

I decided to break the ice. “So what do you like to do? ” It seemed like a pretty simple first question.” He looked over to me and answered surprisingly fast, “walk.” I looked at him confused, “Walk?”

“That’s right.”

“Just walk?” 

“Well, I have nothing else to do during the day. I barely have time to do anything outside of training and school, so I usually just go for a walk. It’s not like I have any friends to hang around anyways.” He explained, I couldn’t believe someone as nice as him could not have any friends. I guess it does make sense, he doesn’t go to an actual school, and I guess he doesn’t have any siblings, so it would make sense that he doesn’t have friends. “Well...what do you do for training?” I asked, I personally wanted to know more. “Oh well...you know what type of organization we are in, I’m training to take it over. Did you think that the lords just get a pearly throne and a crown right when they are born?” He asked, he was such a sarcastic person. “Well, kind of, I know it isn’t easy but all it seems is just telling other people to do the dirty work while you sit in an office and watch everyone burn,” I said, it was true, at least to me. By what I observed, all my father and mother did was sit in an office and tell people what to do. They were almost like gods in the mafia world, and I was their little princess, and the three of us looked over everyone else. 

I snapped out of my thought at the sound of a chuckle coming from Victor, was he...laughing at me? I looked around and realized that we were sitting down again, I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn’t even notice what we were doing. The park was now getting crowded too, Victor looked around then to me, “Want to get out of here?” He asked, he though for another second. “There is a soda shop nearby, how about we head there?” A soda shop? I haven’t been to one of those in I think three years. “Y-yeah, I would like that.” He got up and started to walk, I followed close behind him. We walked down the sidewalk to a small soda shop that was called the Thirsty Swirl. It had a few girls from school there with some of the guys, I ignored them and walked inside with Victor. “What would you like Juliet?” He asked, shoving his hand into his pocket. You could hear a slight jingle as he dug around his pocket for some quarters. 

“You don’t have to pay for me, I think I have a quarter on me-” I was soon cut off by him, “Hey, you were nice enough to invite me out, so let me pay for a drink.” He said before walking up to the counter. He got us both Cokes and we sat down. Right away, I already had an issue, I couldn’t open the damn bottle. With every twist, it seemed to get harder to open. Victor looked up at me, “Do you need some help?” He asked before I could answer him I just popped the lid off with my teeth and spit it into my hand. All he did was stare at me as I took a drink. I cleared my throat and looked up at him. “Sorry, that wasn’t very ladylike was it?” He smiled and let out a laugh, he had the best laugh, it was almost contagious. I began to laugh too, we basically drew attention to ourselves with our laughter, when it died down, Victor spoke, “Ya know, you don’t seem to be like other ladies that I have met before.” This is what brought my attention, “What do you mean by that?” Not many people have said this to me before, the only other person who has said this to me was my friend Grace. “Well, by what I saw at the market, it seems you care about schooling more than your family business. I know that you are an only child and will most likely be the heir to your family. But you choose to take a better path, I aspire for that.” 

This actually touched me, it made me feel….good. “That is actually the nicest thing someone has said to me...my parents usually think it’s silly.” He looked at me and sighed. “I can understand that, but, I’m actually doing it...so I already chose my path.” That was true, once you agree, you can never leave, or else you’ll probably be faced with about ten snipers following your every move until they can finally put a shot through your eyes. I looked at the time, shit, I’m late. “It was great talking with you Victor, but I think I need to leave.”   
“I can walk you home if you li-”

“No, I’ll be fine on my own, don’t worry.” Before he could say another word I left the shop. It was already kind of dark, the sound of my heels against the concrete echoed throughout the street and up my driveway. I went inside and was greeted by the father. “Where the hell have you been!?” He yelled, he seemed to be waiting by the door for the past thirty minutes. “I was uh...studying with a friend at the library.” I lied, I was great at that by now, it was the only thing I have learned from being near the mafia. “Maybe you should have alerted us, then you know you could get killed!” I sighed, “I know father, I’m sorry...it won’t happen again.” I simply said. I pulled myself away from him and went upstairs. I flopped onto my bed, I’m hoping that we will be able to see each other again….


	3. Chapter 3

Victor and I continue to see each other. Every day, after school, he would meet me at the gates and we would go to different places. The soda shop, the park, the tri-county mall, and even to the library. I came home from my daily visit with Victor to be met with my father as he has done a few weeks ago. He gestured me to follow him. I did. When we got into the office, one of his main security guards, Fresco, was there. My father sat down in his office chair. “Sit.” He said simply, I did, I wouldn’t dare defy my father. He has more power than any man in New York, this is his land, his empire. There is nothing that could stop him from getting what he wants. “Is something wrong father?” I asked, I was shaking at this point if I did something wrong, I would be dead. “You know I have eyes everywhere right?” I nodded, “and that I get the information immediately, especially when it involves you correct?” I nodded again, he knows. 

“I have seen that you have been hanging around the Faulk boy. Mind you...I’m not mad about it,” Thank God, “I’m actually impressed, you got someone with such high standards to respect you.” 

“Father he knows our family, of course he is going to respect me.”

“That is not what I meant Juliet, He may be below us, but the Faulks are slowly catching up to us. I have a bad feeling about that boy. He is smarter than his father. Smarter than most people think. But...I want you to do something for me.” He explained, he seemed to know a lot, but what could he want me to help with? “What is it, father?” I asked. I was actually confused, he usually didn’t want me to be a help in the mafia, why now? “I want you to kill Victor Faulk. A simple task that should only take a second.” 

“Wh-”

“I will give you my gun, you will lure him, and you will kill him.” All I could do was stare at him, but...on the other hand, I didn’t want to disappoint him. I nodded, agreeing with him. I took the gun from off the desk and put it up to my dress. He smirked and stood up, “I’m glad you finally understand this. It will be easy as well, he seems to trust you, you seem to have him wrapped around your little finger, make daddy proud.” I sighed, I wouldn’t say wrapped around my finger. If my father is right, he would be more careful about this type of stuff. I could kill him any second...but I don’t want to. For some reason...he has turned into a good friend, but I feel something more for him, something that makes me want to be around him? It was just too confusing at the moment, I had a job to do, and I need to get it done tonight. 

I went up to my room and grabbed the phone. I put in his number and called him up, after a few rings, he answered. “Hello, Victor Faulk, how can I help you?” I cleared my throat, “It’s Juliet...you gave me your number, remember?” I heard him chuckle on the other line. “Of course I do, anyway, what’s shakin?” He asked, I just had to go along with this. “I know we just saw each other today, but do you want to go out this evening? New York is always better in the night time.” This seemed like a good enough lie for someone like him. Plus, to him, I was innocent, well...that isn’t a lie. I never thought I would be doing something like this. This was one of the main reasons I hated the mafia life, you solve your problems by death or gruesome punishments. Some people even tortured family members of the treasoner. “Yeah, yeah, of course, we can. I’ll meet you outside the park gate.” He then hung up. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Like I could feel my sin start to crawl around my body. 

I got ready, fixing up my hair and makeup and went off. Victor was already at the park, he seemed to get there fast, saying that Juliet lives close to the park. Victor looked up at her with a smile. “Hello, Juliet...what would you like to do?” I looked around and spotted a sign for a drive-in theatre. “How about a drive-in? There is one tonight.” He smirked, “Perfect idea, I know a great way in.” He took my hand and started to walk, it turned into a speed walk. I almost wasn’t able to keep up with my heels on. When we arrived, he took me into the back. This made me nervous myself, what was he doing? He leads me through a hole that was in the fence, he snuck us in. We took a seat in the grass, it was slightly wet, but nothing too bad. We sat close to each other, I looked around and saw other couples cuddling and such and, for some reason, I wanted to do the same with him. I decided to just lean on him. He smelled like sweet cologne and even smoke. 

Victor seemed to look down at me and place an arm around my shoulder. My face heated up, is he just going along with it or is he actually...no, no way. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. Luckily, Victor brought up a conversation. “So...have you seen this movie before?”

“No...have you?”

“No, it kind of seems boring.”

“Do you like movies?”

“Not really...I’m more for books, movies are too hard to follow.” 

“I can agree with that…”

“Can I actually ask you something?” I looked up at him and nodded. “Do you like being apart of the mafia..? I’m sorry if it’s a weird question, you just don’t seem like that type of person.” This was the first time someone has actually asked that question. People usually don’t question it since, when in the mafia, once you’re in, you’re in. “Well, not really...but I can’t leave so it seems I’ll have to get used to it.” 

“Well, maybe when you marry let your husband do all the work? I don’t know, that’s usually what mafia wives do.” He got closer to me, I could feel my face getting red and hot. “I don’t want to be some mafia wife...I want to be in charge. I just don’t want a husband who thinks he’s better than me…” He sort of frown, I didn’t want him to feel bad. “I’m sorry...I guess I have never thought of it from the women’s side…” He lightly cupped my cheek with his free hand. I could feel our faces getting closer to each other. “What do you desire…?” He asked, I could feel my heart racing, having a man touch me and be this close to me sent stars into my eyes. “You..” I said gently, we got closer and soon, our lips touched. 

His were soft, almost like sugar as well. They were addicting, I wanted more with every second we were together. When we finally pulled away, he licked his lips as the two of us caught our breath. I didn’t know what even came over me, this almost felt like a dream. I didn’t want this to end, I really didn’t want to kill him, I wanted him to live. He had a smile on his face looking down at me, it was warm and calming. I smiled back at him, trying to form the same energy, but something seemed off. He stopped smiling and started staring off behind me. I tried to turn around but I didn’t want to, maybe something was wrong? He kept hold of me and stood up, “We have to go..” I was confused, we had to leave? Did I do something wrong? “What do you mean?” 

“We just have to, don’t make it obvious…” I nodded, he must have had a reason for this. Once we left the theatre we started speed walking again, it almost seemed like an escape from something...or someone? We ended up in an ally, we hid in the very back. “What was that about?” He shushed me as he checked around. “Okay...now you can talk.” 

“What was that about?”

“A spy...he seemed like he was from your agency…” Shit, they followed us...that means he could tell my father what I have done if I don’t make it seem like it was planned. That was when Victor started to look me up and down, I have remembered that father said he was smart, smarter than him, and smarter than his own parents. Almost like he was a military weapon. He quickly reached under my skirt and grabbed the gun from under it. This made a harder blush come onto my face, but what made it worse was that I was caught. All he did was look at the gun and then to me. He opened up the cartridge, he checked for ammo, it was loaded. He shut it and looked to me, “Were you going to kill me?” I froze, how would I answer? I could say it was fir protection but it would be a lie. I have never held a gun out in public and never had the need to carry one, and he seemed to know this somehow. 

“I-I didn’t want to if you knew why you would understand.” 

“I would understand, you were going to kill me, never once did I want to pull a gun on you.” I didn’t know what to do, I felt ashamed. “I never wanted to shoot you...my father did, I was just doing what I was told Victor, I promise.” He seemed mad, I didn’t know what else to say. He sighed, he seemed to calm down. “Look...I personally don’t want anything to happen to you...so I’ll help you. But you won’t have my trust anymore after this.” I nodded, I didn’t need his trust, I just wanted my father’s approval. “Sounds like a deal to me...what should we do?” He thought for a minute and looked down at the gun. “I’ll fake my death so that I’m still alive, and that you don’t lose your ass.” That was a smart plan actually, and it could work. “Alright...how should we do th-” He put his hand over my mouth and listened. He heard footsteps and keys, it was the guard.

“You will say some stuff that could go along with what we did earlier and shoot the gun...at this wall.” He whispered. He pointed to the wall that was next to his head. I nodded, I can do this, just don’t actually aim for his head, just for the side of it. He got into position, hearing that the guard was getting closer, he slid the gun over to me, I picked it up. I thought about what I was going to say until it finally popped into my head. “You seriously thought I could love you? You are one of the scum bags of the world that won’t even come close to overrunning my family. You aren’t close to even being a friend to me, you are nothing…” He breathed, almost seeming like he was taking it literally, he then looked up at me. “Juliet...please, how do you think your parents would feel if their child never returned home because some bitch shot him?” 

“They would think of me as a fool and worthless…” I aimed the gun up to the wall, it basically looked like, from the side, that I was about to shoot him. “Please...spare me…” I scoffed and shot the gun and he dropped to the ground. It almost scared me, the sound of the bang echoed through the walls. The guard walked in with a smirk, “Wow, the little princess actually did it,” he crossed his arms, “I’m impressed.” I rolled my eyes, I hated this guy. “Yes, yes I did.” I lowered the gun and put it back under my skirt. “So, do you need a ride home? A lady shouldn’t be out this late at night without a man with them.” He teased, I seriously hated him, “I think I’ll be fine, I have to clean this up don’t I?” He crossed his arms, ‘Yeah, I guess you do. Just hurry up so your father doesn’t have my neck.” He finally left and drive off in his car. Victor stood up and fixed his hair. “Told you that would work…” He didn’t look me in the eyes, I hope he knew it was just an act, I really do like him. He’s not like other men who tried to date me, he’s not even trying, he’s just being himself.   
“Look...I didn’t mean anything I said...well the thing about my father was true, but, you are one of the bestest people I know.” I gave him a light smile, he didn’t return it. “Juliet...maybe I should just drive you home…” I just stood there, did I hurt him that much? Or was it because of what I was originally going to do? Was it the trust I lost? Whatever it was, he wouldn’t talk to me.   
We got into the car and drove off, it was a silent car ride, nothing special. Once we arrived, he handed me a slip of paper before I got out of the car. “Don’t open it until you get to somewhere private.” I nodded, I guess it was important. I watched him drive off then headed inside. I was greeted by my father like I was earlier that day. He had a smile this time and he nodded his head at me as I went up the stairs. I guess he was told the great news. 

I got up to my bedroom and opened the slip of paper that Victor gave to me. It seemed like an address, maybe that was where he was hiding during this situation. It read: 5432 Fraddle Avenue. That’s where I just was, where the ‘shooting’ happened. I guess it was so well hidden that even I couldn’t find it in that alleyway. I put the piece of paper in my school uniform so I would remember to visit there tomorrow and got ready for bed. The events of today raced through my mind, even though he said that I would lose his trust, he still told me where he was hiding. I won’t really know until I go see him tomorrow. I laid down in bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I head to school and Grace ran up to me. “I can’t believe you did something like that. I never thought you had the guts.” Did my father brag to everyone so their kids felt bad about themselves? “Yeah...I did, it wasn’t my choice, I was just doing what I was asked.” The two of us began to walk up to school. “Still, I thought you liked him.” I sighed, if I told her she would think I was just some robot under my father’s control. “I never said that all I did was meet him at a party, it was nothing special.” She was silent for the rest of the time it took to get to the classroom. The day went by rather quickly, I didn’t feel like I learned anything either, but once I heard that school bell ring, I hurried to the address Victor gave to me. 

I got to the alleyway and finally saw the door, I guess it was so dark out last night, that I couldn’t even see it. I knocked on it, this place seemed abandoned. The door has an orangie tint to it, and you could tell it has been rusting. After a few minutes, there was a voice at the door. “Who is it?” It sounded like Victor, so I responded. “It’s Juliet...I was guessing I was supposed to come here since you gave me this…” At least, that’s what I got from the signals he was giving. Who gives someone a piece of paper with an address and not expect them to come? I heard the door unlock and it cracked open. I saw Victor’s blue eyes and smiled at him. He just looked at me up and down and opened the door fully to let me in. 

I could tell he was still mad from last night, it was almost like he has never been betrayed before...or this was his first betrayal from someone he loved? No, no he didn’t love me and he never did. That was a one-time thing. The kiss meant nothing...or did it? I sat down on the old couch that was in the building. As I looked around, I could tell it was an old club or bar. I couldn’t tell how long it’s been abandoned, I never even heard of this place. He seemed to be pacing around the room, finally stopping to look at me. “Why did you come?” He asked, I’m not even sure if this is a trick question. Why else would I come here? To see him. “Well...you gave me the paper, I was guessing it was important to come.” He ran his fingers through his hair, it seemed to be messed up from the night before. 

If I was honest, this only made him look better. He walked over to the couch and sat down. “I gave it to you to test you, I told you you wouldn’t have my trust after what happened last night, but you still came back. Why?” That made me think, why did I come back? I just seem to care for him, like something makes me want to be around him. It can’t be love, I have only met him a few days ago, but...by what I saw last night, he probably felt the same. He enjoyed the kiss, it was obvious. “I came because you made it seem important I came...or an option. I came as an option and like it was important. I basically changed your life into a life of hiding. I just came here to apologies.” I didn’t even know myself if I was telling the whole truth to him. I did want to apologies, but I felt like a different reason as well. 

“If that’s all you came for...then I guess you don’t have time for a drink.” He walked over to the bar, he seemed to bring some drinks from the store. I have no idea how he even bought the liquor. Well, I guess he could pass, he looks older than he is. “I-I can stay, I have time, I just wanted to say sorry still. It will make me feel better.” He smirked, “Then where is my sorry?” Sly bitch. “I’m sorry…” I said with a breathy sigh. “That’s better, look, I didn’t give you the paper just for you to crawl back because of guilt. I do like you, you’re different. You see something greater than what was handed to you. We could make a great team. So, what do you say?” He leaned against a frame of a door. It seemed to lead to an office...or a bedroom? “What are you offering?” I asked, I looked at his face and he still had the same sly grin that was on his face before. 

He stepped into the room, I followed him. He sat down at a huge desk, it was full of papers, this place already seemed like someone was working here already. “Who’s place was this?” He fixed up some papers and looked over at me, “It’s mine, I found this place about three years ago. I turned it into my private office.” I guess this place has been closed for a while then. “Seems like you fixed it up a bit, what do you work on anyways?” He chuckled, what’s so funny? “Dear, you do realize that I’m next to rule my family’s empire correct? That means I have to share half of my parent’s work as well, this was part of my training, to know what and how to do business with other men.” He was right, by what I heard with Grace, it takes a lot of learning and skills to be able to rule an empire. It was just something that needed a lot of hard work.

“I can understand that, you know Grace right? Grace Julio?” He thought for a moment and then perked up. “I haven’t seen her in, I think, two, three years.” Well, it seems like Grace is just a stalker then. How else would she know that information about him? “Were you guys close?” He chuckled again, by now I’m thinking my seriousness is funny to him. “Are you jealous?” He stood up and walked over to me, his response just made me blush. I wasn’t jealous! I just...like him. I finally admitted it to myself, I like him. I shook out of my thoughts and finally answered him. “N-no, I’m not jealous. I just wanted to know, she’s basically my best friend that’s in the mafia with me. She was talking about you the other day actually.” His smirk turned into a smile. “Really? What was she saying?” 

Why did he care? Seriously, what was his relationship with her before I met him? “She just talked to me about you, let’s just say it was some good things.” He nodded and sat down on the old couch that was in the room. He patted his hand on the cushion, he wanted me to sit down. I walked over and sat down on the farthest cushion. It creaked and actually did smell nice. It seems like he did take good care of it. To be honest, it seemed like he slept on the couch. The pillows were laid out and there was a blanket on it. I felt like I should do something for him since it’s basically my fault he’s here. “Do you have a bed?” I asked, looking over to him. He then looked over to me in confusion, “Obviously not, it wasn’t that type of bar.” What does he mean by that? I really shouldn’t worry about that right now, let’s just repay him now so I feel better. “Look, I could get you a bed.” 

All he did was stare at me blankly, what was that look for? “You, buy me a bed?” He chuckled, “What? Is the couch not to your style your majesty?” He teased, oh he was getting on my nerves. “Let me help you! This was my fault!” He moved some of the hair out of his face and rolled his eyes. “Fine, but this doesn’t mean anything between us alright?” I sighed and nodded, what else was I going to say? I basically did lose his trust. I got up from the couch and walked back out to the bar/ front room area. He followed behind me and walked passed me out the door. “What's the rush?” I ask, jeez, it’s not like he needs to get excited about getting a bed. “Can’t you think woman? If we hurry up now, your guards won’t be looking for you later, make sense?” I guess he was right, father was right, he’s smarter than he looks. Well, if I’m being honest, I should have thought of that as well, it’s logic. “Let’s just go then.” I hurried to his side and the two of us speed walk to the furniture store. 

Once there, we were greeted by a man with blonde hair and a black suit. “Welcome youngsters! What can I do for you two?” Victor crossed his arms and got ready to talk to the man. “We ar-” I cut him off, “We would like to find a bed, queen sized please.” I could tell Victor was giving me a dirty look as I talked. “Well then, we have a wide selection, have a fun time looking around.” The salesman said before leaving the two of us alone. Victor basically left me behind to look at the beds. I then followed, trying to catch up to him. I only did when he laid down on one of the beds to test it out. He laid there for a second before he spoke, “This one’s perfect...come sit.” He said, patting the open space next to him. 

I did as he said, sitting down on it, then laying down. It was the softest thing I have ever put my body on. “Oh my lord, how much is this thing, we are getting this one.” I said as I went to find the price tag. Victor found it for me, showing it to me. “200 dollars? A bit expensive for a bed…” He put the tag down and sighed, “well, there are other beds, it doesn’t have to be this one.” He almost shrugged off the bed and got up. I rolled my eyes, I can’t believe him, thinking I couldn’t afford it or something. “We can get the bed, it’s not that expensive.” I decided to play him with his own medicine, see how that tastes. 

“If you say so, it’s a nice bed, I’ll go look for some sheets.” He said. He basically just blew off what I was trying to do. I crossed my arms and looked up at him, “I’m buying the bed, I get to pick the sheets.” He rolled his eyes, “fine, but nothing brightly colored.” He suggested, I would say suggested at least. I mean c'mon, who tells a lady no bright colors? I walked over to the clerk and he took me to a completely different isle with rows upon rows of different patterns, sizes, lengths, colors, and even texture. I fell in love, I haven’t seen something so wonderful ever since I went to the part, which was only a few days ago. It seemed like Victor caught up to me since he's the only one who would make idiotic comments. “Shut your mouth, flies are going to fly in.” He said as he walked past me. I guess my jaw dropped at the sight of the isle. “Do you see this place? It’s amazing!” Victor shrugged my excitement off, “It’s just a sheet isle, what did you expect?” Oh come on, acting like he has seen something like this before, as always. 

“Let me just pick something.” He said with a sigh. Why would I let him do that? I put on a smirk and ignored his slight gaze, “No, no, no, I couldn’t do that.” I said as I began to walk down the isle of the store. He seemed to stay at the end of the isle since he didn’t follow me. I looked around at all of the gorgeous fabrics around the store. Some that caught my eye were silks, a gold color, even some that are in a baby blue color. Almost like the exact sheets that my parents have. I found a se Victor would live versus the ones Victor would probably hate but have to use. There were two very good decisions here that I had to make. Obviously the ones he will hate but have to use, c’mon, it’s not like he can say no if I buy them before he sees them. 

I found the clerk right away, asking him to wrap up the sheets I chose, handing them to him and walking back to Victor. “So, what did you chose, let me see them.” He looked down at me, all I had on my face was a slight smirk. “It's a surprise, the clerk is ringing them up now.” He let out a heavy sigh as I basically skipped over to the clerk’s counter. Victor followed me, hands in his pockets, he seemed really disappointed to even be seen with me now. Man, did I lose his trust that much? 

He helped me gather the sheets and then he carried the box that had the bed inside. We made it back to his place and he somehow fit the bed through the door. He carried it all the way in his weird office bedroom area and set it down. Christ, he was strong. He started to take the pieces out of the box, I felt like I should help, I didn’t want him to do all the work. Even though I didn’t know a thing about building things, I was going to learn quick. I knelt down next to him, he didn’t even bother a glance until he needed his first tool. He was silent for a minute and then looked up at me, jesus, it almost seemed like he was going to murder me. “Hand me the screw driver.” He said, holding out his hand. I looked around quickly and found what he was asking for, he seemed pleased when I gave it to him quickly. He used the tool and handed it back to be and asked for another. This cycle continued until the bed was finished. It was finally time to show him the sheets! 

I rushed to the bag and pulled them out, I picked out the cute baby blue ones with a navy cover. He smirked and looked at them. “These are actually pretty nice, great pick.” Fuck, he liked them. My plan didn’t work, again. I just let him put them on the bed, making it look nicer than I could have done in my life. He sat down on it, I sat next to him. Great, awkward silence, again, or so I thought. “Thanks for the help, but you don’t have to stick around because of some dumb deal we made.” How did he know I was doing that? I thought I wasn’t making it obvious, “i-it’s not because of the deal! Maybe I just want to gain your trust again.”

“What? So you can break it again? I usually don’t trust easily and this is why.” He got close to my face, it made me blush, a man has never actually been this close to me before. “Well maybe I didn’t want to lose your trust and was just doing what I was told!?” I shot back, doing this made my face get closer to his. We were, what it seemed, about three inches apart from each other’s lips. I couldn’t help myself, the way he smelled and the tension he caused, I had to. I put my hand on his cheek, I’m guessing he felt the same way since he followed my movements. Our lips touched, finally, I get to feel the sensation of his lips again. Soft and cool, perfect to the touch. I could feel his other hand sliding down onto my waist, gripping it tight. I took my hand off his cheek and wrapped both of my arms around his neck. This moment was wonderful, even if it was caused by fighting, it was nice. 

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Victor pulled back and looked into my eyes. I looked into his, beautiful as the ocean. We were silent, it was almost like a stare down between the two of us, who was going to speak first? “I’m sorry…” Victor said, letting me go, he got up and walked over to the window. What was he sorry for? I enjoyed it, I know it’s not right, but it was perfect. I stood up and walked over to him. He ignored me, looking out the window. “I liked it Victor...and I like you, I’m sorry for what I did and that’s all I can say. You’re the perfect man.” I confessed with a rosy blush on my cheeks. He really did make me feel special the first few weeks I knew him. “Juliet...you know I would love to confess as well but if I do then this whole point about hating you will go to waste.” He said, not even bothering to look at me while he talked. 

“Hating me? I know I did something wrong but hating me is something strong for the situation it was-” He cut me off, “You were going to kill me Juliet! I love you but I can’t let that go! Knowing you were willingly going to kill me!” He seemed angry, did I really hurt him that much? Mafia men are confusing, “Just because I was willing didn’t mean I wanted to. I want acceptance from my father, not to be used as some housewife.” I was being calm about this, getting mad won’t make the situation any better. He fell silent again, he knew I was right. Every kid who is born into the mafia life fights to find acceptance from their families and bring honor to their name. He had to, and now I do. “All I can say is sorry, please...you don’t have to accept it but you don’t have to treat me like trash either.” I could tell he was calming down a bit. “Look, can you just leave me alone for a bit? Go home? You can come back tomorrow if you wish, just remember that no one can find me here.” He told me, still not facing me. All I did was nod, I felt fear when he yelled at me, like his voice could rip out my throat. 

I left the room and slowly walked to the door. He didn’t follow, I decided to just let myself out then, walking down the wet pathment. The only sound that filled my ears were the clicks on my heels on the ground, bouncing off the walls of the buildings. When I made it home, I was greeted by my mother who was fixing her hair in the mirror near the door, it looked like she was about to go out. “Juliet, were you out this whole time? My dear it’s almost dark.” She looked over at me with a worried look. “Did you think I was home?” I asked, usually my parents know when I’m home and when I’m not. “Yes dear, one of our guards said you were studying in your room. Where have you been this whole time?” He thought of an excuse, I had to think of it quick. “I...I was with Grace, she wanted to show me some of the new shoes she bought and I guess I lost trace of time.” That should be good enough, but she sighed. “Alright, I won’t tell your father about your outing, go do your homework.” I nodded and rushed upstairs, that was close. 

I did my nightly routine of showering and homework. Another day of school was tomorrow and I couldn’t be more disappointed. I would have to be tortured by the thought of what Victor was thinking when he told me to leave. I decided to just rest on it, if I could even fall asleep.


End file.
